Feliz cumple, My Vio
by Mikughiravaatihatsune
Summary: es el cumple de Vio y Vaati no asiste, por qué? Leelo y verás xD


Zelda no me pertence ¬3¬ espero les guste

* * *

Como cada mañana me levanté y salí de mi tienda como de costumbre compartida con Rojo y Verde, como cada mañana, desayuné y preparé las bebidas que necesitaba para aquel día, como cada mañana saludaba uno por uno a mis compañeros, nada diferente para que ese día cumpliera diecisiete años, como cada mañana todo era igual que siempre…

Un momento, esa mañana no, y repito, NO había discutido con Vaati, es más, no estaba en el campamento con nosotros.

Extrañado me levanté para hablar con azul acerca del lugar donde tendríamos que ir la próxima vez, y con un poco de suerte, que se acordase de mi cumpleaños, con suerte me miró y empezó a hablarme.

-¿Dónde está Vaati? – Preguntó él mirando hacia donde todos se encontraban.

-Ni idea, cuando me he levantado ya no estaba. – Confesé encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Habrá desaparecido? – Añadió Rojo acercándose a nosotros junto con Verde.

-Quizás aprendió la habilidad de invisibilidad… - Dijo Verde.

-¿Se lo habrá comido Ghirahim? – Azul miró a todos, con cara de inocente.

Los demás le miramos sin imaginarnos lo que acababa de decir y nos echamos a reír, él solo pudo sonrojarse por semejante cosa que había soltado. Azul que solo había sonreído se acercaba a mí con algo entre sus manos. -Toma, felicidades. – Dijo despreocupado – Y no pienses que se nos olvidó. – Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias… - Susurré emocionado, pensaba que nadie se acordaría, como todos los días eran iguales la mayoría seguro había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero al parecer no era así, además, Azul me había comprado un par de guantes nuevos muy útiles.

A Rojo le brillaron los ojos y fue corriendo a por una caja un tanto grande, mientras que Verde se acercaba a mí lentamente. -Felicidades Vio – Dijo el mirándome – Espero que te sirva – Sonrió.

-¡Felicidades! – Me abrazó Rojo antes de que pudiera articular palabra – Seguro que te gustará. – Dijo dándome el regalo sonriente al igual que los presentes.

No me dejaron hablar porque el rubio, impaciente, lo abrió por mí y lo sacó, era una túnica nueva, más o menos como el que tenía siempre, sencillo, pero a mi gusto, perfecto.

-Muchas gracias, a los dos… - Susurré abrazándolos, no sabía cómo agradecérselo, así que solo pude apretarlos fuerte contra mí.

Sheik carraspeó, y me aparté de ellos acercándome a él.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté al rubio.

-Yo también quiero darte mi regalo. – Dijo mirando a los demás con los ojos entrecerrados. – Felicidades Vio. – Dijo dándome una pequeña caja. – A no ser que vuelvan a arrebatarme a el cumpleañero, espero que te guste mi regalo. – Volvió a mirarles de reojo.

-Muchas gracias. – Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y abrí aquella caja, eran unos dibujos, extraños dibujos de pistolas, me quedé mirando hacia esas dos cosas extrañadas y luego le agradecí asintiendo la cabeza.

-¡Eh! – Me llamó Rojo – Antes de nada, Zelda me dijo que fueras al claro del bosque esta noche, que quiere verte la túnica, ya que nos ayudó ella – Sonrió. Me extrañé, ¿por qué por la noche? Pero bueno, si eso quería, no estrenaría mi preciado coso llamado tunica nueva.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué no está Vaati aquí, pensé que él también se acordaría de mi cumpleaños. – Susurré, me hubiera gustado que él hubiese estado celebrándolo conmigo, que me regañara y me llamara ... Violado, que se riera después de ello y me hubiera felicitado. Aun que sea, que hubiera estado hoy conmigo, ya que es un día importante para mí…

La tarde pasó rápido, celebramos el día comiendo tarta y hablando de cosas que nos habían pasado desde que estábamos juntos, y con ello llegó la noche. Estaba cansado y sinceramente, no quería ir a ver a Zelda, así que decidí meterme en mi tienda. A los pocos segundos Rojo me había vestido y sacado de allí como un rayo, y no exageraba, este chico podía ser demasiado rápido si quería. Así que me dispuse a ir al claro del bosque. Miré hacía todos los sitios posibles por si veía un enemigo, pero solo se podía apreciar a la luna brillar en ese cielo estrellado.

-Hola. – Susurró una voz a mi oído, no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo había aparecido allí, pero siguió hablando. – Sé que no he estado en todo el día, perdóname por ello, pero quería hacerte algo especial. – Dijo alejándose un poco.

Me giré y le vi por primera vez aquel día, su pelo ligeramente despeinado y vestido con sus ropas de Gran Hechicero, tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, me miraba.

-Felicidades. – Dijo acercándose más a mí. – Vio. – Esto último lo pronunció susurrando.

Yo me sonrojé al verle tan serio por primera vez desde que le conocí, sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna, y eso lo único que hacía es ponerme más nervioso, esto era lo que había deseado todo el día y estaba ocurriendo, aquí mismo, y yo estaba presente.

-Yo… - Empezó de nuevo. – La verdad es que esa túnica te hace ver más Lindo, igual que siempre. – Susurró en tono burlón. Ya decía yo que poco iba a durar la seriedad en el asunto, así que me acerqué a él dispuesto a darle un golpe en el hombro, pero él me abrazó antes de que lo hiciera, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi espalda y con el otro acariciándome el cabello. -Eres muy lindo. – Dijo apartando su cara de mi hombro, mirándome. – Tienen muy buen gusto, y te conocen. –Afirmó. -Gracias… - Solo alcancé a decir eso, mis palabras se me atragantaban en la boca formando un nudo, él me cogió las manos apretando el agarre, quizás para que no me fuera. -Mira, es difícil para mí decirte todo esto. – Dijo sin perder el contacto visual conmigo. – Pero quería que llegara este día para decírtelo, verás… - Suspiró. – Desde hace un tiempo, todas las discusiones, todas las risas, todas las lágrimas que hemos pasado juntos, para mí, empezaron a significar algo más que una amistad. – Cogió aire. – No sé qué pensarás tú, es más, quizás mi confesión te destroza el día y lo mejor hubiera sido que no apareciese pero… - Negó con la cabeza. – Es mejor que lo sepas, verás Vio yo… - Susurró de nuevo. – Te amo. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

Yo me sonrojé, pareciendo que hiciera el mismo calor que hace en este mundo del )·($·"), y le levanté la cabeza con mis dedos empujando de su mentón. -Y yo a ti, Mi Vaati. – Confesé nerviosa intentando aparentar tranquilidad, él me miró de nuevo con los ojos abiertos, una lágrima se le escapaba de los ojos, sonrió y me abrazó.

-Después de todo, de mi ceguera para hacerme más fuerte, después de querer vencer a mi Clone Guufu por encima de todo… - Susurró en mi oído. – Has seguido apoyándome, aunque fuera a través de peleas… - Me abrazó más fuerte. – Me amas… - Dijo con un hilo de voz. Yo solo pude abrazarle más fuerte, mis anhelos… Se hicieron realidad el día que cumplía mis diecisiete años... No sabía que decir ni que hacer, me quedé bloqueado abrazando a Vaati durante esos segundos eternos. -Vio… - Dijo separándose de mí. – Quiero decirte… - Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta y arrodillándose tomándome de la mano, yo me sonrojé por el gesto. – Que hoy te ves al igual que la luna, precioso, y me alegra tenerte aquí conmigo, para decirte que con tus palabras me has hecho el chico más feliz del mundo. – Confesó. – Así que, Vio, ¿quieres ser el chico que esté conmigo por siempre? – Añadió mirándome fijamente. Ya sí que me había dejado sin palabras y rojo como nadie había imaginado.

tiré de su mano para que se levantara, acercándome a su oído, susurré un si casi sin sonido, él se separó de nuevo, me miró a los ojos y así nos quedamos por un pequeño periodo de tiempo. A medida que los segundos pasaban, nuestras caras estaban más y más cerca, hasta que, como un acto reflejo al rozar nuestros labios nos separamos, él volvió a mirarme y yo cerré los ojos, entreabriendo mis labios, él se acercó los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y dio por finalizada la charla con un beso, un beso que yo, sinceramente, quería en ese momento, era lento, y hubiera deseado que no se hubiera separado de mi a los pocos segundos.

-Te quiero, Vaati. – Susurré abriendo los ojos.

-Te amo, Vio. – Sonrió él agarrando fuertemente mis manos.

En silencio volvimos al campamento, dónde, por un casual, todos nuestros compañeros estaban en una tienda, al parecer, dormidos. Yo entré a mirar, y me pareció ver a Rojo entreabrir un ojo(ha ese chiquillo mañana lo mataré), pero no dije nada y me fui a la otra tienda, riendo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Vaati.

-Hoy nos toca dormir juntos. – Susurré encogiéndome de hombros, y tirando de él nos metimos en la otra tienda.

Y, sinceramente, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

* * *

**y que tal :DD muy lindo para mí(?)**


End file.
